The speed, accuracy and ease of written communication have always been important, but the advent of portable communications has increased the importance of these issues. Mobile telephones, as one example, provide the ability to write a text message, but the process is relatively slow, especially when compared with typing at a desktop. It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method to increase the rate at which written information may be input to a device. It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that requires a minimum of training and retains the option of NOT using it, allowing users to try the new method, without committing to using it by buying the device.